


No Budging

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: There was one thing Ryoken wouldn't budge on.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	No Budging

“Where is he?”

“Who?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Ryoken,” Kiyoshi Kogami said as he walked up towards his son. The teenager didn’t seem to be worried about it. Even gave him the slightest of glares. If anyone else had seen it they wouldn’t have noticed. “Where is Subject One?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Standing up Ryoken didn’t budge from where he stood “There are no children left. Their all gone, Father. Why not move on from this,”

“The others told me you found him. Brought him back to the Mansion and I know he’s been here seen I’ve been away-”

“Imprisoned and forced to complete the ignis,”

“-... Either case, I know he’s here. In the Mansion,” Kiyoshi glared harder his gold eyes narrowing on white-haired teen. “Where is he?”

“No one besides us and the Knights live here Father.” Turning to walk away Ryoken paused as the top of the stairs that would lead down towards the dock where they kept their boas. “However, I believed you wanted us to look further into the Ignis. I’ll do so from the sea,”

“Why is that?” Even though Kogami knew. There was little dought that getting to Subject One would be hard. His son had taken a liking to one of them. Eyes widened a little he started to walk closer towards him and grabbed Ryoken by the arm. “He’s one the boat isn’t he?!”

“What if he was?!” Fury rose in Ryoken as he pushed his father off and even managed to shove the sick man away causing him to fall. “I’ll help you find the ignis, get rid of them, however, if the thought of using Spectre for anything ever even enters your mind-”

“You’ll what?” Kogami snarled out. “Kill me?!”

  1. “I’ll certainly speed it up!” Storming over to the man he grabbed him from the collar of his shirt yanking him up close the blue eyes glaring into the gold. “Spectre isn’t a subject and now he belongs to me! He’s _mine_! And damn anyone who tries to take him from me!”



Those words echoed through the long space of the Mansion. The venom in Ryoken’s voice made it very chilling and clear that he meant that he said even to the point where Kogami could feel a shiver race up his spine.

Ryoken let go of his Father the anger still strong in his body and soul as his footsteps could be heard going down the stairs until the faded off. Sitting up Kogami rubbed his neck not sure when his son had gotten that kind of strength or if he had gotten weaker from his sickness.

Even when they went into Vrains, even seeing the young blonde there he wasn’t allowed to speak to him. Ryoken had made that very clear, orders for Spectre to log out at a moment’s notice should he or the other Knights dare to speak to him.

Even though Ryoken was willing to take over the Terrorist Organization, to become the Leader of the Knights of the Hanoi, to take the fall for all that Kiyoshi had done to the Lost Kids and how he created the end of Humanity, the only thing that his son wouldn’t budge on was anyone of them interacting with Spectre.

If he tried, Kiyoshi knew the deadly virus wouldn’t be the first thing to kill him.


End file.
